bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Machine Crane
The Machine Crane & Drill are a yellow & white Atomic Triggerzords combo consisting of Machine Crane & Machine Drill. Overview This is a pair of Atomic Triggerzords that are in a set. Initially, only Drill was found, and Crane had to be located by tunneling underground. This set of Atomic Triggerzords can combine their abilities and perform their own finisher, where Machine Crane pins the opponent against a surface and extends a ramp, allowing Machine Drill to race to the end of its boom and destroy the Gangler Monster by boring through it. In a Patorl Boost, Crane replaces the right arm of the user with Drill docked inside, giving the user the abilities of Atomic Machinezord. Drill can also be detached into Attack Mode, and can also hang onto the hook of Crane for the Strong Eradication Breaker whip attack, where the cable is whipped around wildly while Drill acts as a flail weight, smashing into the ganglers. This attack is strong enough to obliterate a platoon of Porderman. History To Be Added Atomic Triggerzords Machine Crane Machine Crane is a yellow & white Atomic Triggerzord based on a crane. In Attack Mode, it ejects Machine Drill (see below) and extends its boon to strike foes. It forms the right arm of Atomic Machinezord. Interestingly, Crane does not have an elbow joint for arm formations. Machine Drill Machine Drill is a yellow & white Atomic Triggerzord based on a drill tank. In Attack Mode it ejects from Machine Crane and extends its drill bit to attack. It forms the "baton" of Atomic Machinezord. It also gets stored in Crane when not in use Atomic Machinezord Atomic Machinezord is the combination of Atomic Cruisezord, Atomic Armoredzord, Machine Crane, Machine Drill, and Atomic Striker. In this form, Atomic Patorlzord can smash opponents with the robust Crane body, even shield it from attacks. It can drag & throw foes by hooking them onto the telescoping boon, rapidly attacking with it by quickly extending then retracting. Machine Drill is used like a sword or thrusting weapon, activating its drill by the Cho Drill Spin. The finishing move is called Atomic Machinezord: Break-Up Strike, where Atomic Patorlzord grabs and drags the enemy into the air with the crane hook and impales the downward swinging monster using Machine Drill, destroying it. Additional Formations Atomic PoliceMachinezord :Main article: Police Biker The Atomic PoliceMachinezord is the combination between Atomic Cruisezord, Police Biker, and Machine Crane & Drill. Its finisher is called Lift-Up Strike, where Trigger Machine Crane lifts up the enemy like a fisher and Police Biker uses its extending front wheel to pummel the enemy mid-air, destroying him/her. Notes *The use of a crane and drill combination is similar to Kamen Rider Birth's Crane Arm and Drill Arm CLAW modules, DaiBouken's Drill & Crane and DriveMax Megazord's Drill and Crane combination (albeit reversed in arm placement), and Build DaiOh Drill. *The crane of Trigger Machine Crane is reminiscent of Go-Busters' Go-Buster Beet. *The Trigger Machine Drill being used as a handheld weapon makes it similar to Kamen Rider Build's Drill Crusherand MegaRed's Drill Saber. *Its Atomic Dialzords counterparts are the Knight Scissors & Blade, seeing they are both two-in-one Atomic Vehicles. **Their first appearance also reminisce each other, as they both destroyed a Gangler wihout having to join the Main Mecha. **Both Atomic Vehicle sets can summon miniature version of themselves for weaponry granted to the user. See Also *Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Category:Atomic Blitz Series Category:Zords Category:Auxiliary Zord